


Love comes slowly

by Aracney



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Baker Jaehyun, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Inspired by the story about a cat and a key, Jung Jaehyun is a Sweetheart, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, M/M, Magic Jungwoo, Romance, You gotta earn love, no cats were harmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aracney/pseuds/Aracney
Summary: In a small town, not far from the capital, lived a young man. Known far and wide for his magical might, he was adored by many.In a small town, not far from the capital, lived a young man. Known in the town for his kind and patient exterior, he spent his days working in his family’s bakery.In a small town, not much happened, until one day it did.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Love comes slowly

Fairytales lied. No selfless hero saved the ones in need without a thought about rewards. The princess didn’t wait with bated breath and a grateful heart for her knight in shining armour to take her home to her family. Who usually put her in the tower in the first place? No, fairytales lied, but only because they didn’t tell the full story. The truth was never pretty. 

In a small town, not far from the capital, lived a young man. Known far and wide for his magical might, he was adored by many and sought out for powerful alliances. While the man was quiet and polite, kind to all who approached him, he turned them all down. No one could win his heart. No one could win his favour. Until one did. 

In the small town, not far from the capital, lived a young man. Known in the town for his kind and patient exterior, he spent his days working in his family’s bakery, tending to his small garden at home and enjoying the company of his friends. A few had approached him after he came of age, but none had captured his heart. Until one did. 

In the small town, not much happened, until one day it did.

One morning, a lovely spring day, a piece of parchment had been plastered to a pole in the square, proclaiming the marriage proposal from Kim Jungwoo to whoever could get the golden key from his cat and unlock his front door, behind which he would be waiting. 

A mad hunt began soon after for the poor creature. Jaehyun watched from his bakery as the small cat dashed over the square and onto a nearby roof. The three people chasing it stared in despair as it continued out of sight. 

Jaehyun only snorted to show his disapproval as he turned back to the counter. Two of his friends, Donghyuck and Mark, stood by the counter, too busy bickering about which slice of cake they would share to notice him clearly ignoring them both. He smiled fondly at them. 

“No Hyuck, we’re getting the chocolate cake.”

“I want banana bread!”

“You don’t even like it.”

“Well, I do now.”

“That’s stupid!”

Luckily for Jaehyun, no one else waited in line at the moment, so he could let the discussion die out on its own. Hearing commotion outside, he once again turned to look out at the square, seeing the cat once again running over the dusty ground, this time directly for his shop. At the last second, it leapt, higher than Jaehyun thought even cats could jump and supposedly landed on the roof again, judging by the groans from the small mob. 

Two people broke off from the group and approached his shop. Jaehyun put on a smile and whispered to his two younger friends to hurry up. Hyuck only stuck out his tongue and continued pointing to the banana bread. 

“Welcome,” Jaehyun greeted as the door opened. Yukhei and someone Jaehyun didn’t know entered, both dirty and scraped, probably after chasing the cat all morning. Mark turned around to see who arrived, eyes lighting up in amusement. 

“Good hunt?”

“Shut up,” Yukhei said, annoyance clear in his voice. Donghyuck looked up as well, biting his lip to fight off a smile. 

“What can I help you with?” Jaehyun asked, already reaching for the cake Yukhei usually ordered when he sulked. 

“Banana bread,” the stranger said, plopping down beside Yukhei at a table, trying in vain to brush the worst of the dust off his clothes. 

Jaehyun filled two plates with pastries and two cups with coffee at the same time, handing everything over and returning behind the counter to finally deal with his friends and their indecision. 

“I’ll give you a slice of banana bread and a slice of chocolate cake if you just stop your bickering and pay for one.”

Their eyes lit up, the mischievous glint in Donghyuck’s eyes showing he knew Jaehyun would fold as usual. He only rolled his eyes as he served the desserts. 

Silence fell over the shop as the occupants ate. Whispered bickering between his friends kept the atmosphere from feeling too heavy, since the other two customers kept glaring at the table or the grounds outside each time someone came running by. 

Jaehyun gathered the trash from this mornings batch of bread and pulled it outside to dump it for later removal. The edible trash was stashed in a container he kept open for animals to eat from, a few stray cats and dogs usually came by when the smell of fresh bread spread from the chimney. 

Like now. A dog already waited by the container, half-hidden but watching as he filled the empty bin. A burnt bread he couldn’t sell was placed on the ground instead for easy access. The dog snatched it before he could even stand up and ran away, a small wag to its tail. He watched it go with a sad smile. His heart ached for the abandoned animals in the city, but he knew he couldn’t just adopt them all. Even if he dearly wished to. 

A small sound stopped him from going back inside. Clearly an animal, but too low to properly discern, Jaehyun glanced around the small alley to see if he could spot it. Hearing it again, this time louder, he sat on his shins to look behind the container. Sure enough, a small animal hid in the shadows between the wall and container, only a pair of yellow eyes glinting in the darkness, slits thin as it watched him. 

“Hello there,” he cooed softly, not wanting to scare the small thing away. Knowing it was a cat from the slitted pupils, he couldn’t see how old it was, but a quick guess would be an adult, since it didn’t seem small enough to be a kitten. Somehow new strays always knew to come to him. He felt proud each time he got to pet a skittish animal. 

This one seemed more shy than he was used to. The eyes widened, a small whine answering him. His heart broke at the sound. Hopefully he wouldn’t find it full of bruises when he finally got it out of hiding. 

Placing his hand on the ground, palm up and close to the shadows, he waited patiently, hoping the small animal would dare to approach him. 

Luck didn’t seem to be on his side, as he hadn’t waited for more than a minute before the door behind him slammed open to reveal Donghyuck. 

“Hyung! You’ve got customers. Why are you still out here?”

The animal hissed and darted out from the shadows, a small ball of brown fur disappearing behind a corner. Jaehyun bit back a curse, both from the scare and his missed opportunity to meet a new animal. 

Donghyuck smiled sheepishly as Jaehyun straightened and turned to face him. 

“Sorry hyung.”

“It’s fine, Hyuck. Let’s go back inside.”

With one last look behind him, he ushered Donghyuck back inside and closed the door, putting on his customary smile for the new arrivals. 

A week passed after the strange announcement. No one had gotten their hands on the key. It didn’t stop anyone from trying. Each morning, Jaehyun would open his shop while hearing the shouts of villagers trying to catch the cat. Most of his customers throughout the day would either complain about their failed attempts or mock whoever participated. Jaehyun couldn’t help but notice most of the mockery came from people who had given up on the ‘hunt’. He still felt itchy each time someone called it a hunt. It was a cat with a key, not a deer they had to kill. 

This morning, Jaehyun went through the motions as usual. Two of his friends, this time Johnny and Taeyong, had come in early to buy fresh bread for the orphanage, causing him to panic as he had forgotten what day of the week it was.

“I can’t believe I forgot!” Jaehyun clutched at his hair, messing up the dark brown locks, causing them to stick up even after he removed his hands again. Johnny hid a smile behind his hand, eyes crinkling up in amusement. Taeyong kept trying to calm him down, assuring Jaehyun they had time to wait for a new batch of bread if he would only relax and actually  _ start making it _ . 

Finally kicking into gear, Jaehyun disappeared into the back room, ordering them to call him if anyone came in while he worked. The answering laugh from Johnny made a smile crack on Jaehyun’s face as well, even with the lingering threads of guilt floating around his mind. 

It didn’t take long to finish and put the dough in the oven. Jaehyun helped a few early customers and caught up with his friends while they waited, almost panicking as he remembered the bread still in the oven. Luckily his own nerves kept him from burning anything. Johnny and Taeyong left with fresh bread and huge smiles, thanking him as usual, even as he kept saying he didn’t mind and was just happy to help. 

The rest of the day passed in blissful peace, a few customers trickling in throughout the day and no big commotion outside for once. Seemed like the cat had gotten tired of hanging around the square. Jaehyun could understand that. 

In the evening, as he prepared to close shop and clean up, he once again went outside with the burnt or spoiled food he couldn’t sell. Dumping it in the container, a small sound gave him a sense of dejavu. Hoping beyond hope it was the stray he didn’t get to meet, even if the chances were slim, he bent down once again to peer into the shadows. 

While he couldn’t exactly see if it was the same animal, the big yellow eyes looking back at him made him oddly happy. 

“Hello there.” His voice was low, soothing, hoping the animal wouldn’t be scared away. Placing his hand on the ground once again, he thanked the deities no one was inside the shop to disturb him. The eyes seemed to move around in the dark, but they never came closer. 

Jaehyun gave it a few minutes before he straightened up again to ease the pressure on his knees. Sucking on his teeth in thought, he decided to break off the crust on the burnt bread, revealing the still edible part inside. He placed it in a small pile right beside the container, hoping the animal might eat some after he left. 

Shooting one last smile into the darkness, Jaehyun stood up and went back inside to close up shop for the night. 

Two weeks after the announcement, Jaehyun felt like screaming. His shop had become the unofficial place to rest after chasing the cat, to complain and moan about the unfairness of the world. It was times such as these Jaehyun almost regretted his unwillingness to yell at people. Because some of his customers really needed a good earful. 

His only saving grace was the small cat that visited him each day after he left the bread for it a week ago. He didn’t exactly know how it looked, since it stayed behind the container, still hidden in the shadows. Jaehyun had been ecstatic the first time he heard it purr when he pushed a small piece of cake into the shadows. Safe for cats of course, he didn’t want to hurt it. 

Today would be different. It was a Sunday, which meant he closed early to tend to his garden at home. Though today, he had a different plan. Ushering the remaining customers out around noon, Jaehyun almost vibrated with excitement as he poured milk into a small bowl. He’d bought a small fish as well from the market, diligently removing the scales to make it easier to eat. 

Grabbing both items, he went out the back, sitting down beside the container and resting his back against the wall of the building. He didn’t know if the cat was there yet, but he couldn’t see any eyes hiding in the shadows. 

The sound of something light hitting the ground made him look up. A brown cat, easily identifiable with the golden key around its neck, came running straight at him. Jaehyun froze, afraid of scaring it worse than it already seemed to be if he decided to move. It ran right past him, behind the container, meowing pitifully as he blinked. The eyes looking up at him made everything click into place. The poor cat had been hiding back here each time it disappeared over the rooftops. Jaehyun almost laughed. It would make sense the only stray he had ever met that wouldn’t come out after a few days of hiding was Jungwoo’s cat. 

“You poor thing,” he cooed sadly, watching the eyes widen as he addressed it. “I brought food. And milk.” He lifted both hands slowly, showing what he held in them before placing it on the ground beside the container. Scooting back a bit, he hoped it left enough room for the cat to dare come out and eat. It had to be exhausted. 

He wondered if Jungwoo had thought his plan through. It couldn’t be easy being holed up in your house all day to avoid being flocked by people. He’d seen how Jungwoo was stared at anywhere he went, not a moments peace until he disappeared inside his house again. 

Movement in his peripheral caught his attention. The cat had stuck its head out, big, yellow eyes staring at him. Jaehyun flashed a small smile, nodding at the cat but otherwise not daring to move. When it didn’t flinch, Jaehyun cheered internally. 

A few more minutes passed and the cat finally came out of hiding just enough to sniff the fish. It let out a small sound of what Jaehyun hoped was happiness as it dug in, pulling small chunks of meat from the bones. The milk disappeared quickly afterwards, and a small meow almost made Jaehyun’s heart melt. 

“Was it good?” Jaehyun knew it wouldn’t answer, and the clean fish bones clearly indicated it was good enough to eat, but he still liked to talk with whatever animal he fed. The cat seemed to tilt its head. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Hearing someone walk down the alley, the cat quickly hid inside the shadows again. Jaehyun spotted Yuta and Sicheng walking towards him, both lighting up as they spotted him. 

“Jaehyun! What are you doing on the ground?” Yuta called, big smile on his face as he waved.

“Feeding a stray.” He gestured to the empty bowls by his side. 

“Where is it now?”

Jaehyun gathered the plates to avoid looking into the shadows. “Ran away. I think your voices scared it. It’s quite jumpy.”

Sicheng frowned and looked around the alley. “I’m sorry. We will be more quiet next time.”

Yuta slung an arm around Sicheng’s shoulder, the small struggle not deterring him in the slightest. “It won’t be scared for long with Jaehyun taking care of it. He’s an animal whisperer.”

“Please stop calling me that,” Jaehyun groaned as he opened the backdoor, inviting his friends inside. Hopefully the cat would feel comfortable enough to come out after they left. “You make it sound like I have magical abilities or something.”

“With the way you befriend every animal you meet, I’d say you do.”

“Well, I can’t actually talk with them. I’m just patient.”

Yuta leaned against the counter as Jaehyun cleaned the plates. Sicheng looked at the cakes wrapped in paper, probably trying to guess what was hidden inside. 

“Magic, patience, whatever it is, it works.”

Jaehyun just laughed. He knew he didn’t have magic. But he did have a love for animals. He didn’t see a difference. 

Three weeks and Jaehyun was ready to knock on Jungwoo’s door and beg him to stop this game. His nerves had never been as frayed. Seeing the cat being chased every day, having to listen to customers complain about ‘the stupid cat, why can’t it just give us the damn key’, trying his hardest not to snap and hit someone, he was officially done. He’d spend the last few days contemplating just hiding the cat inside the shop or his own house, but he knew it wouldn’t be happy locked up somewhere. 

He hadn’t stopped feeding it either. Every day after that Sunday, he would sit in the alley with fish and milk until the cat arrived to eat. Each day it would stare at him for a few minutes until it deemed him safe enough and devoured the treats. 

Today was no different. Jaehyun waited impatiently for the last customers to leave so he could lock up and head outside to the cat. As fate would have it, a late customer entered, Jaehyun hearing the door shut from the backroom where he pulled the last bread out of the oven. 

“Coming!” he shouted, trying to stifle the sigh that wanted to escape. Seeing the customer however, made him stop dead in his tracks. While he hadn’t seen the man more than a handful of times when he ventured outside, there was no mistaking him. Kim Jungwoo stood in his shop, a small smile directed at Jaehyun as he fidgeted with his shirt. Light brown hair fell into his eyes, face angled slightly downward in apparent shyness. 

Jaehyun simply stared for a second, not knowing how to interact with the man. The way Jungwoo’s eyes kept darting around the shop, from Jaehyun, to the cakes, to the door, told Jaehyun he was nervous. 

Finally, he snapped out of it and flashed his usual smile, hoping to ease the tension in Jungwoo’s shoulders. “What can I help you with?”

Jungwoo bit his lip, still looking at the cakes. “Do you have anything with strawberries?”

Soft. That’s all Jaehyun’s brain could process. His voice was so soft. It suddenly hit him, he’d never actually heard Jungwoo talk until now. It seemed almost silly, but they had never interacted before. Not directly. A few polite glances, but nothing else. 

The questioning look Jungwoo directed at him broke the spell, causing Jaehyun to scratch his neck in embarrassment and duck behind the counter to find a box. 

“Yeah, of course, sure, I um. I do have a few. Let me just-” He almost dropped the small box, cheeks burning as he tried to remember his inventory. “We have a strawberry pie, not that popular but I like it, muffins with strawberry, again don’t know why people don’t want the strawberry cakes, and um-”

A small giggle made him pause, wide eyes blinking owlishly at the other. Jungwoo stood with a hand over his mouth, eyes crinkling up in amusement as Jaehyun fumbled around. Jaehyun joined in, small pearls of laughter escaping him as they both looked at the cakes. 

“The pie sounds lovely.” Still so soft. Jaehyun grabbed a knife to cut it up, taking a hearty slice and placing it in the box. Jungwoo smiled and held the box close to his chest, waving as he left. Jaehyun stood still with the coins in hand, looking at the closed door for a long minute before he kicked back into gear and resumed closing up, itching to get out and feed the cat, especially after meeting its owner. 

Jaehyun rushed outside, barely able to approach slowly as he sat down and peered into the darkness behind the container that had become the cat’s unofficial sanctuary. No eyes stared back at him. He almost pouted in disappointment. Promising to wait ten minutes before leaving, he leaned back and closed his eyes, replaying the visit he’d just received.

Jaehyun hadn’t expected Jungwoo to show up in his shop, which seemed ridiculous when he thought about it, Jungwoo lived in the town and they didn’t exactly have a huge amount of bakers. He was bound to stop by one day. Yet after the commotion his announcement had caused, Jaehyun almost didn’t expect to see him out in public until the cat had been captured. Which also sounded silly, but Jaehyun was too tired to really care. 

A small meow made him jolt, too deep in thought to have heard anything approach. He looked down to see the brown cat stare back at him, golden key glinting in the setting sun. It wasn’t hiding in the shadows, just sitting beside Jaehyun, staring at him with huge, yellow eyes. Only then did Jaehyun notice he still held the two bowls in his hands. He placed them down gently, trying not to spill the milk. The cat tilted its head. Jaehyun just smiled apologetically. 

“Sorry, I was caught up in thought.”

Seemingly taking it as an explanation, the cat ripped off a piece of meat from the fish. Jaehyun sat in silence, just watching the cat eat with a soft smile. It was a cute thing. The fur seemed to glimmer in the sunlight, big eyes more expressive than any cat he’d ever met before. He didn’t want to scare it off, so he refrained from trying to pet it, content to see it get a break from all the people chasing it. 

Jaehyun leaned more against the wall, feeling the heated bricks behind him. His eyes drooped, a heavy weight settling over his bones. Dozing off for a few minutes, Jaehyun didn’t notice the movement around him until a foreign weight filled his lap. Barely daring to breathe, he cracked open an eye to look down. The cat sat on his lap, tail flicking lazily, round eyes staring him down with an intensity that almost scared him. The key jiggled slightly, settling against its chest. 

Jaehyun raised a shaky hand, keeping eye contact as he moved. The cat kept a watchful eye on his hand, but didn’t otherwise react. He held his hand up, palm flat and towards the cat, as if surrendering, just waiting for its next move. 

Silence reigned as they both considered each other. Then the cat moved. Jaehyun blinked in surprise. Instead of moving away as he had expected, had feared really, the cat slowly bumped its head against his palm, eyes closing as it moved to the side. A smile spread on his face, almost hurting in its intensity but he didn’t care. With careful movements, he slowly pet the cat’s head, scratching behind the ears and moving down its body, seeing it stretch up into his hand. 

“You’re a cute one, aren’t you?” he couldn’t help but mumble as he pet it. Its fur was even softer than he imagined. A startled laugh escaped him as it began to purr. “Do you have a name?”

The cat stopped. Jaehyun feared he’d said something wrong, but rationality told him the cat shouldn’t have understood him. 

The cat sat back down, blinking slowly and tilting its head upwards. Jaehyun looked down at the key, wondering why it would suddenly show its ward. Then, a small protrusion caught his eye. The key seemed to be crooked, but on closer inspection, something hung behind it on the thread, same golden colour but not part of the key, hiding in plain sight. 

Slowly, Jaehyun lifted the thread up, pushing the key to the side to see the small golden disk. A name was engraved on it. Jaehyun squinted to read it. 

“Jungwoo? You’re named after your master?” He released the thread and disk, letting everything land safely against the cat’s chest again. The key fell in front of the tag. Jaehyun smiled and scratched its ears again. The cat only purred louder than before. 

“That’s a cute name. Quite fitting, if I may say.”

A flash of light blinded him. Jaehyun lifted his hands in shock, a cry of surprise escaping him. A sudden heavy weight kept his legs down. Blinking the black dots away, he peered out between his fingers, fearing what he would see sitting on him instead of the cat. Soft brown hair, deeper brown eyes and a shy smile greeted him. Jaehyun gaped as Jungwoo, the  _ real, human Jungwoo _ , sat on his lap, hands shaking minutely as he wrung them together. 

“Hello.” Barely a whisper, like soft bells in the breeze. The thread with the golden key hung around Jungwoo’s neck. 

A small sound - maybe a whimper, maybe a word, Jaehyun wasn’t sure - passed his lips, hands frozen where he held them securely in front of his face. Jungwoo only smiled sadly and rested his own - warm, burning - hands over Jaehyun’s. 

They stared at each other, in a moment or a lifetime, just watching, waiting. For what, he didn’t know. He almost didn’t care. Yet a nagging thought in the back of his mind kept pestering Jaehyun, making his eyebrows crease slightly. 

“The cat. Little Jungwoo, what happened to it?”

Jungwoo’s eyes widened before he started laughing. Not the shy giggle Jaehyun had heard in his shop. No, this was deeper, more heavy, a wonderful sound, like church bells in the morning, a warm blanket over cold feet, enveloping and allconsuming. Jaehyun knew he needed to hear it again. Needed to make Jungwoo laugh like that again. 

Jungwoo rested his forehead against Jaehyun’s shoulder, small tremors making his own shake from fading giggles. “‘Little Jungwoo’. You called me ‘ _ Little Jungwoo _ ’.”

Jaehyun felt his cheeks burn, teeth biting at his bottom lip in embarrassment. “I called your  _ cat _ ‘Little Jungwoo’,” he pointed out, trying to understand what was going on. Jungwoo still sat on his lap. Did he notice? 

Jungwoo lifted his head again, suddenly serious as he clenched harder around Jaehyun’s shoulders. 

“I am the cat.  _ Was _ the cat. Didn’t you notice?” For emphasis, he wrapped slender fingers around the key still hanging from his neck, lifting the thread up over his head and dumping it in Jaehyun’s hand. 

Jaehyun only stared at the golden key, suddenly much heavier than before, having grown bigger before his eyes. The tag still hung beside it, seeming smaller than ever. He turned it over and read the engraving again. It still spelled ‘Jungwoo’ in beautiful writing. 

“You were the cat.” He looked up, feeling Jungwoo fidget in his lap. Shy eyes stared to the side, brows furrowed under the fringe. “All this time?”

A small nod. 

“Why?”

This time Jungwoo squirmed, cheeks reddening as he whined. “It’s embarrassing.”

Jaehyun couldn’t help it. He laughed. Big, bolstoruous, almost painful laughter made his whole body shake, almost knocking Jungwoo off to the side, but surprisingly strong hands grabbed his upper arms to keep steady. It all seemed so absurd. Jungwoo being the cat, making this ridiculous competition, sitting in his lap and complaining about his reasoning being embarrassing, as if Jaehyun having treated a human being like a frightened animal for weeks wasn’t weird enough. 

“Stop laughing! It’s not funny.” Jungwoo honest to god  _ pouted _ . That only made Jaehyun laugh harder. Soon, Jungwoo couldn’t hold back and joined in, both clutching at each other. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, and Jaehyun had never felt so good. 

As they calmed down, Jaehyun couldn’t help himself any longer and tentatively placed a hand on Jungwoo’s head. When he got nothing but a small smile and a satisfied hum, he grew bolder and carded his fingers through the brown strands. It really was as soft as he imagined, even softer than the fur of his cat form. That still baffled Jaehyun. 

“But really, why would you do all this? I’m still really confused. Why not just ask someone out?”

Jungwoo sighed, pushing his head against Jaehyun’s hand. “I was lonely. So many people have approached me but no one ever tried to get to know me. They just kept asking about my magic. I never had any peace when I left my house. I wanted to meet someone without being me, without them knowing it was me. And just, see how they would react, how they would act around me. The game was just a silly suggestion from a friend when I wrote to him to complain, but I thought it might be fun. Turns out I couldn’t have been more wrong.”

He sat back, staring at Jaehyun as the silence stretched out. His nervous ticks came back, jittery hands and straying eyes, his whole body strung up like he got ready to bolt. Jaehyun held a sad smile as he wound his arms around Jungwoo’s waist, both to calm him down but also to stop him from running. Growing more comfortable with the fact the small cat he’d slowly gotten to trust him turned out to be Jungwoo made it easier to read his body language, even if it varied from that of the cat’s. Some things stayed the same. 

“So, if I said I wished to know more about this mysterious kitten I’d met, would it be a terrible idea?”

Jungwoo hummed, eyes crinkling up as he smiled, brighter than Jaehyun had ever seen. “It might not be a terrible idea. And I know it’s master would love to know more about his kitten’s saviour as well.”

A warm feeling spread in Jaehyun’s belly, eyes glinting with excitement as they kept staring at each other, Jungwoo’s own arms squeezing his shoulders as he hid his face in Jaehyun’s neck. 

“I know he would be honoured.”

Jungwoo peered up. “Just promise me we won’t have fish.”

Jaehyun’s laughter echoed in the warm evening air. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for a year now... And finally dared to post it!  
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I thought about making a second chapter, but inspiration didn't really strike, so this is it for now.


End file.
